Showers, Dreams and Baby Elephants
by JOey
Summary: Sequel to Weddings adn Wishes. Pregnancy with Mulder and Scully.....


I had planned on doing a part for each month of the pregnancy but I thought I'd just write it a different stages of the pregnancy which means the parts are smaller but that's the only way I could manage to write this around real life. Let me know how I did. 

Title: Showers, Dreams and Baby Elephants. Author: Joey R. Feedback: Any comments etc. welcome and appreciated at: Joey@Ram32.freeserve.co.uk or Joey@PPoS.zzn.com Flames are not welcome, I've had enough of them but then again, they are fun to laugh at. Category: Mulder/Scully married, baby fic, romance and general fluff. Skinner/Mrs. Scully romance. Bryony/James romance. Rating: PG. Archive: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know so I can visit. Disclaimer: The characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully (-Mulder) are unfortunately not mine. Neither are their mothers, their boss or their contacts. Bryony Roberts, James Tyler and their daughter, Katherine, are all mine and they're staying mine. Summary: Mulder, Scully and their first pregnancy . 

Authors notes: This is a sequel to my story 'Weddings And Wishes.' If you haven't read it and don't want to, just assume Mulder and Scully are happily married and have been for over three months. If you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you it. This story assumes they've known about the baby for a while and have already told everyone. Scully will still be called Scully in this story to save me a lot of confusion. (0: The title will make a lot more sense after the whole thing is read. ______________________________ Showers, Dreams and Baby Elephants By Joey R ========================= Part One - Two months into the pregnancy 

Office of Doctor Susan Kelly. 

The office was decorated in warm colors, that was the first thing Fox Mulder noticed as he glanced around nervously, waiting for his wife and her doctor to return to the room. 

Mulder looked at the framed certificates on the walls as he wondered for the hundredth time why his wife had asked to speak to the doctor alone. He jumped when the door opened and Dana Scully-Mulder sat next to him with a smile. He looked at his wife expectantly, asking a question with his eyes. 

" I asked her if we could keep the medical records on the baby and me private," Scully explained softly. " I'm not going to risk losing this baby, Mulder. And I know you've been worried about what They'll do, I heard you talking to Skinner. Susan's going to do all she can to keep the records safe from hackers, inside and outside of the hospital." 

" So she's a friend of yours?" Mulder arched an eyebrow in surprise. " Why didn't I know about this?" 

" Because I wanted to make sure she was available for consulting us before I told you. Susan Kelly is a friend of mine from Med. School," she replied evenly. " She chose to practice medicine and she's very good at it. And I trust Susan." 

" If you trust her, she's good enough for me." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead softly, reassuringly. " So what's the point of today's appointment and how long will it take?" 

Scully pulled away and eyed him suspiciously. " You seem very interested in how long this is going to take. Are you sure you're just meeting the Gunmen after dropping me off at home and not some mystery woman?" 

Mulder laughed warmly. " I'm sure. I don't need to meet 'some mystery woman'. I've got you, remember?" 

" Honey, don't get too mushy, okay?" Scully pulled a face, making him laugh again. " I really don't think I could stomach mushiness right now." 

" Come on, I thought you were supposed to get mushy during pregnancy?" He feigned an innocent look, knowing she wasn't at all in the 'mushy' stage of pregnancy after waking up to her first real case of morning sickness. 

Scully threw him a look that said 'Don't go there' as the door opened again and Doctor Susan Kelly walked in. 

" Everything seems to be in order," Dr. Kelly said as she sat down behind her desk, watching in amusement as Mulder took hold of his wife's hand and squeezed it in an apologetic gesture. " So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

" Antenatal care," Scully answered immediately, ignoring the look of surprise that crossed Mulder's face. " We were wondering where there are any classes around here. I know we won't need then for a while but I'm anxious to get everything sorted out." 

" Perfectly understandable," Dr. Kelly smiled knowingly, she'd done the same thing when she was expecting her first child. "Well, the hospital offers classes. I can give you the information now as well as some leaflets for the classes at the clinic on Mead Avenue and then you can decide which is best for you." 

" Thanks," Scully smiled. 

" Anything else?" Dr. Kelly sensed there was something more. 

" Yeah," Mulder answered without looking at his wife. " When should Dana start maternity leave?" 

" Mulder.." Scully began to protest but Mulder cut her off. 

" If you had your way, you'd stay at work till the day you were due. I want to make sure you stop working when you should do," he told her firmly. 

" So you're still a work addict, Dana?" Dr. Kelly smiled again. " She should stop working around her seventh month. By that time, she'll tire easily and will therefore need all the rest she can get whilst the baby's resting." 

" Thank you," Mulder flashed the doctor a winning grin before standing up with his wife. 

" No problem," the doctor shook his hand and hugged Scully quickly. " I'll see you in a couple of weeks for the baby's first ultrasound." 

" 'Bye, Susan," Scully followed Mulder out of the office so she didn't see the barely concealed grin on his face. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Heading towards the Mulder Residence. 

" So what is it you and the guys have got planned for this afternoon?" Scully sat back in the passenger seat, watching Mulder as he drove.  She sighed when he didn't answer and turned her attention to the passing scenery. 

Mulder bit his lip to stop himself grinning. He'd heard Scully's question but pretended not to so he didn't have to answer. He kept his eyes on the road ahead and wondered what her reaction to her surprise was going to be. He knew she had asked her Mom not to make a big fuss about her pregnancy so he was a little worried what she'd do if she found out it had all been his idea. She'd get over it, he was sure of that. And she'd probably suspect Bryony before him. 

Scully was silent for the rest of the drive home and he wondered as he pulled up outside their house if she was on to him..... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mulder Residence. 

They got out of the car in silence and Scully trailed behind him as he went to unlock the door. The silence continued as they stepped over the threshold of the house...until several voices shouted " Surprise!" 

Scully tried to slow her racing heart as she glared at her husband. 

Mulder grinned a silly grin and pasted a 'not guilty' look on his face. 

Mrs. Scully watched them communicate without talking before she took her daughters hand and led her through to the living room. " I gather we surprised you?" 

" Just a little, Mom.," Scully answered sarcastically as she sat down between her mother and Bryony Roberts, her best friend. Katherine Roberts, Scully's God-Daughter and namesake, immediately jumped up on her knee and smiled. Scully smiled back. " Did you have anything to do with this, Katy?" 

" Uncle Mulder asked Mommy and me for help," Katherine announced proudly. From his place hovering in the doorway, Mulder rolled his eyes. 

" I asked for that, didn't I?" Mulder looked at his wife and shrugged. " I'll leave you to it." 

" You can runaway now, Mulder, but I'll get even later," Scully promised with a smile. They looked at each other and smiled before he left them to it. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Half an hour later and the surprise baby shower was in full swing. Scully had opened half of the presents her friends and family had given her and the living room table was cluttered with wrapping paper, soft toys, clothes and other things. She was touched at the obvious thought everyone had put into choosing their gifts and she was amazed at the size and sweetness of them all. 

Scully was glad all of the guests had decided it was time for some food as it gave her a chance to look over all of the presents and spend some time on each one. One of her favorite gifts came from her husband who had asked her mother to give it to her. It was so beautiful, it had brought tears to her eyes. 

She picked up the photo frame and smiled at the picture. It was one of her favorites from their wedding, one neither had been aware of until the photographs were developed. It had been taken at the reception, during their first dance together as man and wife. 

As Scully was thinking of that dance, remembering what it was like to be in his arms for the first time as his wife, her mother was watching her tearfully. Margaret Scully smiled in embarrassment when her daughter looked up and caught her watching. Mrs. Scully wordlessly moved over and sat next to her daughter. 

" Mom? Are you okay?" Scully carefully placed the frame back on the table. Her hand lingered and she picked up a light blue sleep suit. 

" I'm fine, are you?" Mrs. Scully watched her finger the suit and hold it close. Scully looked up and met her Mom's gaze, her baby blue eyes full of tears. " Dana, what is it, Honey?" 

" Nothing, I'm fine," Scully looked away and blinked to clear her vision. Sensing her mother's concern, she turned back and smiled a watery smile. " I'm fine, Mom. I just can't believe this is actually happening." Scully looked at her hands. " I guess I'm also a little upset that Dad's not here." 

" I know how you feel, Dana. But your father would be so proud," Mrs. Scully took her daughters hand. " I know I am." 

" Thank you, for saying so," Scully smiled, her Mom's words touching her heart. " You know, I really was mad at Mulder for planning this thing but I can't be angry at him anymore. He always seems to do this." 

" Your father did the same thing with me," Mrs. Scully laughed. " He'd get me really angry but before I could act on it, he'd do something twice as sweet to make up for it." 

" This... This was very sweet, all of the gifts... They're all really wonderful," Scully gestured to the table, her eyes welling up again. " Gee, I seem to be getting very tearful today." 

" It's a sign of the pregnancy," Bryony appeared beside them and Scully realized everyone was watching her. " You'll get over it." 

" Good," Scully wiped her eyes." Thank you, to all of you, for doing this." 

There was a murmur of 'Your welcomes' and 'It's okays' before they picked up where they'd left off. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mulder returned home to find his wife waiting for him and the baby shower over. She was standing in the hall when he opened the door. 

" Let me just say how really sorry I am for.." Mulder was cut off my Scully giving him a long and loving kiss. When she pulled back, he gave her a puzzled look. " I thought you were gonna be angry...? What was that for?" 

" That was a thank you," she murmured softly. " For the shower and the photo." 

" So I'm forgiven?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. 

" You're forgiven," she confirmed with a smile. " It's late, we've got work in the morning." Scully moved away from him and locked the door before taking his hand and leading him to the stairs. 

" Whatever you say, Mrs. Mulder." He grinned at her back and willingly followed her upstairs, knowing that he'd willingly follow her everywhere. 

------------------------------- End of Part One 

Part Two - Three and a half months into the pregnancy 

Mulder residence. 

It was still dark although morning had come. The moon was just beginning to vanish. The house was quiet and the sound of even breathing could be heard in the bedroom. 

Mulder stirred, something waking him. He instinctively reached beside him, eyes still closed as he wavered between sleep and reality. Surprised to feel an empty bed instead of his wife, he found himself jolted awake, fully aware of her unusual absence. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear his groggy vision, immediately alert. He listened for any sound of his wife but was met only with silence. He felt the cold hand of dread grasp his heart. 

Panic swept over him as he threw the blankets off and ran out of the bedroom, calling for her. 

" Dana? Sweetie?" He looked in the bathroom as he passed, thinking that she might have been suffering from morning sickness but she wasn't there. He looked in the study, thinking she might have decided to finish that paperwork that had been bothering her but no, she wasn't there either. 

He passed the closed door of the room that would be the nursery and paused out side.  He bit his lip, feeling hopeful as opened the door. 

Mulder immediately saw his wife and he let out the breath he'd unknowingly been holding in a relieved sigh. 

Scully was curled up in the antique rocking chair, a gift from her mother and the only piece of furniture in the baby's room. She was asleep, her hand resting protectively on her abdomen. She was around three and a half months into the pregnancy and already had a small bump, hence the affectionate nickname given to their unborn baby of 'The Bump'. 

He knelt beside the chair and touched her cheek tenderly. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned up to kiss her forehead, waking her in the process. 

" Mulder? What.." She blinked sleepily, looking around her and gradually remembering where she was. " What time is it?" 

" Almost two o' clock," he smiled lovingly and leaned in to kiss her softly. " I woke up and you were gone so I came looking for you." 

" Sorry if I woke you," she stifled a yawn. " I got restless," she answered the question in his eyes. " I wanted to make sure it was true, not a dream. That sounds stupid, doesn't it?" 

" Not at all," Mulder stood and took her hands, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. " I don't think I'll believe it entirely until we're holding our baby." 

" So I'm not mad?" She smiled slightly and pulled slightly away so she could look at him. " I was also thinking about decorating the nursery. I think I know where I want everything and the color scheme and all that. Can we start this weekend?" 

" Dana, Dana, Dana," he chuckled warmly and rolled his eyes at her. " I thought you agreed not to worry about the nursery, that you'd leave everything to me." 

" I know but I'm not worrying, I'm planning. The only thing I'm worrying about is not being prepared for when the baby gets here," she gave him a pleading look. " Please can we start this weekend?" 

" We've got your mother and Skinner and Bryony and James coming over," he reminded her with a tolerant smile. " And Katherine." 

" They can help. Mom, Bry, Kat and me can go shopping in the morning like we planned. You men can start painting and putting up the new wallpaper which we can get tomorrow. Then when you come to pick us up from the Mall, you can help me pick out some furniture and they can help us take it home. Then I'll make dinner while you finish up in the nursery then we'll all eat, they'll go home and we can finish the nursery on Sunday," she grinned at him. " Please say yes. It'll be fun and this way you guys won't have to worry about me over-doing it because everyone else will be doing the hard stuff, I'll just be supervising." 

" How long have you been planning this?" Mulder looked at her accusingly as they left the nursery and made their way back to their bedroom. 

" Since they all offered to help decorate," she answered innocently. " So, can we? Please?" 

" As long as you take it easy," he feigned a long-suffering sigh. 

Scully rewarded him with a quick kiss before they went back to bed and stayed there until morning. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mulder residence. 

Saturday had finally arrived. Scully had been looking forward to it since Tuesday night when the plans for decorating the nursery had been made so the week had dragged on. She had already told everyone that the weekend was going to be spent on the nursery and everyone agreed to help out as she'd known they would. They were all concerned about her over-doing it, especially as the pregnancy was still seen as a miracle pregnancy although Scully's doctors had confirmed that she had never been completely sterile. 

Scully ran to the bathroom as she usually did and spent the first ten minutes of her Saturday morning suffering from morning sickness. Mulder also woke up and was by her side instantly, offering her his support by rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her eyes. 

Once the bout was over, he stood watching her as she brushed her teeth, her eyes still shining with excitement despite her sickness. 

" Only you would be enjoying this," he commented wryly. 

" I can't help it," she shrugged, rinsing the toothbrush under the water. " I guess it's because I thought I'd never be going through this so now that I am, I want to try and enjoy every minute." 

" Wait till the 2am feeds and the diaper changes and the teething," he wrapped his arms around her and met her eyes in the mirror. He grinned at her surprised expression. " Don't look so shocked, I can read. And as the doting father-to-be, I want to be as prepared as possible so I can help you." 

" Good, I want you to be a part of this too," she leaned into his chest and sighed contentedly. " I'm so glad we're going through this together." 

" We wouldn't be going through it otherwise." He kissed her neck softly. " Go get dressed, we'll have company soon." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Scully opened the door to her mother and boss who were laughing about something. Scully smiled brightly and hugged them both.  She thought as she hugged her mother. She turned to AD Skinner and hugged him too. 

" Mulder!" Scully called as she shut the door behind them. " Mom and Walter's here!" She turned to their guests and rolled her eyes. " He's still getting ready." 

" That's okay," Maggie Scully squeezed Skinners arm. " We have something to tell you, Dana." 

" Oh," Scully hid a smile, already knowing what her Mom was going to say. It was fairly obvious, with the nervous looks passing between them. " Go ahead." 

" Well, we've been dating since your wedding...." Maggie began nervously, biting her lip. " And, well, we... we're.." 

" We're engaged," Skinner announced, carefully studying Scully for her reaction. 

To his surprise and pleasure, Scully beamed and hugged them both again. 

" I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She took her Mom's hands and admired the ring. " It's beautiful." 

" You don't mind?" Maggie looked shocked. She'd known her daughter would be happy for her but she hadn't been expecting Scully to look so thrilled. 

" Why would I mind?" Scully laughed happily. " Two of my favorite people are getting married! I think it's wonderful! As long as the two of you are happy, I'm happy." 

" Thank you," Skinner smiled happily at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. " We're very happy." 

" Who's very happy?" Mulder entered the living room. looking confused at the happy tears in Maggie's eyes. " Have I missed something?" 

" Not really, Mulder," Skinner grinned. " How would you like to be best man at our wedding?" 

Mulder's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped. " Wow! Congratulations! I'd love to!" He shook Skinner's hand and kissed Maggie on the cheek before he wrapped an arm around Scully's waist. 

The doorbell rang again and Scully went to answer it. She came back a couple of minutes later with a look of astonishment on her face and Katherine holding her hand and dancing around. Behind them were Bryony and James who were both grinning widely. 

" Dana? You okay?" Mulder looked at her in concern. 

" I'm fine, I... They're..." She shook her head in wonder. " Tell them, guys." 

" We're getting married!" Bryony exclaimed excitedly. 

" Oh, that's great!" Maggie hugged Bryony and James warmly. " So are Walter and I!" 

" Congratulations!" Bryony hugged Maggie back and hugged Skinner. 

Once all of the congratulations were out of the way, the men and the women parted ways. Mulder, Skinner and James got to work on the nursery and Scully went to the Mall with her Mom, Katherine and Bryony. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shopping Mall in DC. 

They had been there for over two hours and they all had a handful of shopping bags, even Katherine who had been treated to some new clothes. 

The women sat down in a cafe and 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over their purchases. Maggie had bought herself a new dress and Bryony had bought herself some ear-rings to go with her engagement ring. Scully had bought what she had intended on buying - toys and clothes for the baby. She was now waiting for her husband to show up so they could chose some furniture. 

Katherine climbed up on Scully's knee and looked at the tiny shoes Scully was holding. 

" Are they for the baby?" Katherine asked, fingering the shoes. 

" Yeah," Scully smiled down at her God-daughter and wondered what her own son or daughter would look like. " So are you looking forward to being a bridesmaid, Katy?" 

" Oh, yeah!" Katy nodded enthusiastically. " Mommy and Daddy said I could chose my dress and help Mommy chose her dress and that I could be the Flower-girl!" 

" A very cute Flower-girl," the deep voice made them all jump. Scully smiled and accepted a kiss off her husband. " Ready to do some more shopping?" Mulder looked at the shopping bags surrounding the table. " Then again, it looks like you've bought everything in the Mall!" 

" Don't be silly, Uncle Mulder!" Katherine giggled and rolled her eyes. 

" He's a man, he has to be silly!" Scully told Katherine in a stage whisper as she stood up. Katherine laughed again and Scully turned to Mulder. " Let's go, Daddy. We'll meet you guys back here in an hour." 

The couple left and the other split up into their own groups to finish their shopping. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mulder and Scully chose the furniture they wanted, agreeing on almost everything. They bought a crib, a blanket and a small dresser amongst everything else. They then went and bought some more baby clothes which Mulder held up against Scully's stomach, gazing at them affectionately and imagining their baby in them. 

Scully also decided to buy some maternity clothes as the ones she had were getting too tight. Whilst she was buying dresses, shirts, trousers and skirts, Mulder was buying a special gift for the mother of his baby. 

Eventually, they all met up and went back to the Mulder residence where they ate and talked and worked some more on the nursery. A couple of hours later, Mulder and Scully were left alone - with the exception of two carefully wrapped presents from their friends. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mulder Residence 

They sat close on the couch, content and satisfied with their day's work. Scully looked at the presents left by Skinner and Maggie and James, Bryony and Katherine. 

" Okay, you open one, I'll open the other," she told her husband with a tired smile. 

" Okay," he agreed and they opened the presents together. They stared at what they were holding before they both burst out laughing. They were holding identical soft toys, the only difference being the color. Mulder was holding a purple elephant, Scully was holding a blue elephant. Scully giggled and took them both. 

" They're cute!" She exclaimed. " I can't believe they chose the same thing!" 

" Maybe it's a sign," he joked. 

" A sign of what?" She shook her head. " It's a coincidence, a very cute coincidence." 

" Whatever you say," Mulder stood up. " I have a present for you too." He disappeared into the hall then returned with a bag. He gave it to her and grinned shyly. " Open it." 

She frowned slightly and opened the bag. She gasped when she pulled out a silver photograph frame with the picture from their first ultrasound scan in. 

" Oh Mulder!" She exclaimed. " It's lovely, thank you!" 

" You're welcome," he sat down next to her and was just about to kiss her when the phone started ringing. He groaned and watched her each for the phone. 

" Hello?" She paused. " Speaking.... Oh.....I see....... Yes, I understand. Thank you." She hung up and turned to Mulder, her eyes wide with something that was a cross between surprise and concern. 

" Dana? What's wrong?" Mulder took her hands. " Are you okay?" 

" I think so," she answered slowly. " That was Susan, Dr. Kelly. She... She thinks she's spotted something but we won't know for certain until the next scan." 

" Won't know what?" Mulder frowned, worried at the shock in his wife's face, praying that the baby was going to be fine. 

------------------------ End of Part Two. Part Three - Five and a half months into the pregnancy 

Waiting Area of DC Hospital 

Mulder and Scully sat holding each others hands tightly, worrying about the 'problem' their doctor might be able to detect on the ultrasound scan they were waiting for. The couple had been alarmed when Dr. Kelly had called to tell them their baby might be ill but they wouldn't know for certain until later on in the pregnancy and they still didn't know if it was true two months later. They would find out today. 

Doctor Kelly had ran all sorts of tests and had told them there was nothing to be alarmed about, that the discrepancy on the ultrasound could have been caused by a machine malfunction but they wouldn't know for certain until the baby was more developed and they had done a second ultrasound which was why the Mulder's were anxiously awaiting their turn. 

Mulder looked at his wife. She was too pale although pregnancy still agreed with her. She hadn't slept peacefully since that phone call, she was taunted with nightmares about their baby. He knew she'd blame herself if something was wrong, she'd started to do that since the nightmares. He was worried about the baby but he was more worried about what would happen to his wife and, consequently, their marriage if there was something wrong. Mulder had tried to convince her everything was going to be fine but although she put on a brave face for him and everyone else, he still heard her cry in her sleep at night and would find her curled up in the rocking chair in the nursery crying to herself, trying to keep it from him. Their marriage was strong but Mulder was beginning to worry bout whether it could last if anything happened to the baby. He knew that all though Scully couldn't have been any more careful than she'd already been, she'd find a way to blame herself for their baby's condition and Mulder knew better than most just how consuming guilt could be. He stifled a sigh and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked at him and he spoke to her with a look 

Scully read the look in his eyes and nodded before looking down at their entwined hands. She felt terrible. She wanted to wake up and find out the last two months had been a nightmare. She wanted to believe everything was okay and for the first month, everything had been fine. They had kept Dr. Kelly's suspicions to themselves and had enjoyed the fourth month of their pregnancy. She hadn't been able to pretend after feeling their baby move for the first time. The excited look on Mulder's face had been her undoing. She wanted so badly to be able to give him the child he wanted and deserved. She had cried for the first time that night, creeping into the nursery to try and hide from him. He'd found her and held her and they talked about the worst that could happen. She wasn't prepared, though. She wanted this baby more than anything, she wanted to be able to give Mulder a son or daughter. She stifled a sob and looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. 

" Mulder?" Her voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

" Yeah?" His heart broke on seeing the tears in her eyes. 

" I love you, no matter what happens," she took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. 

" I love you too," he leaned in and kissed her lovingly. " And no matter what happens, we'll get through it together." 

As he spoke, Mulder moved his hand to rest over hers on her swollen abdomen. He squeezed her hand and glanced down at their wedding bands. 

They were too busy gazing at each other and worrying about each other to notice Doctor Kelly had entered the reception area. 

" Dana, Fox," she walked over to them quietly. " It's time." 

Mulder helped Scully stand and they made their way to the hospital room, their hands clasped tightly, ready to go through whatever it was together. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ten minutes later and they were in the hospital room. Scully was lying on the bed, clutching Mulder's hand and her abdomen was bared for the scan. Dr. Kelly dripped the cold jelly on her stomach and Scully tried not to pull a face as the cold liquid made her shiver. 

The next five minutes went by in a bit of a blur for Mulder and Scully. They waited impatiently for the machine to be set up and then they held their breaths as the screen flickered to life. Dr. Kelly moved her hand over Scully's stomach, her eyes glued to the screen like Mulder and Scully's. 

Scully gasped at the same time as Dr. Kelly and Mulder looked from the screen to his wife and back again in confusion, not understanding their surprise. 

" What? What is it?" He frowned and peered at the screen more closely but saw nothing other than a mass of back, gray and white lines. 

" I keep forgetting you're not a doctor," Dr. Kelly shook her head and looked down at Scully. " Dana? You okay?" 

" Uh-huh," Scully nodded, not being able to get anymore words out. She looked at Mulder, her eyes wide and tried to tell him. " Mulder... It's okay.. The baby's fine..." 

" They both are," Dr. Kelly finished for her, beaming at them. " Congratulations, you're having twins!" 

" What?!" Mulder's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. " I thought there was a problem, not twins.." 

" It seems the problem is non-existent. I had thought that your baby was suffering from a physical abnormality but it seems one baby was hiding most of the other baby. What I thought was a physical defect is actually another child," Dr. Kelly explained. 

" They're okay, Mulder. Our babies are okay," Scully whispered, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. 

" Thank God," Mulder clutched her hand tighter and swallowed tears of his own. He was thrilled, he was over-joyed, he was... speechless. " Oh, God, Dana, I...." He swallowed again. Scully smiled and squeezed his hand. Mulder gazed into her eyes and let the tears fall. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mulder Residence. 

The atmosphere in the house was tense. Maggie, Skinner, James, Bryony, Katherine and all three members of The Lone Gunmen were waiting for Mulder and Scully to come home from the hospital and they were already late. 

Maggie sat next to Bryony as Katherine watched cartoons on the television, not knowing why everyone was so nervous. Skinner paced as James held Bryony's hand and the Gunmen looked uncomfortable and talked among themselves. 

After what seemed like forever, the front door opened and a giggling Scully stepped in looking absolutely radiant. Mulder followed carrying a large box with a huge grin on his face. They stopped in their tracks on noticing they had company. 

" I'm so sorry!" Scully apologized. " I forgot you guys were going to be here." 

Mulder put down the box and wrapped his arm around his wife, still grinning. 

" What's in the box?" Katherine broke the silence and moved over to hug Scully and Mulder. 

" That's a crib for the baby," Mulder told Katherine, lifting her up and making her squeal. 

" I thought you already had a crib?" Maggie and the other's shared confused looks as Mulder and Scully shared knowing looks. 

" Well," Scully put her hand on her bump and smiled. " We have a crib but one isn't going to go far between two babies, is it?" 

" What?" Maggie was on her feet instantly and at her daughters side. The other's stood up and looked at them in shock. 

" The abnormality Dr. Kelly thought she detected is another child, it was hiding behind the first one," Mulder explained. " So we're fine, we're all perfectly fine." 

" That's so great!" Maggie grinned and once again everyone said a round of congratulations. 

Mulder and Scully shared another secretive look as everyone calmed down. Scully nodded to Mulder to start. 

" We also found out something else," he announced, walking behind the chair where Scully was sitting and out his hands on her shoulders. 

" What?" Bryony demanded. 

" Don't keep us in suspense!" Maggie scolded as Skinner grinned at her and rolled his eyes at her impatience, earning a smile form Scully and a Look from Maggie. 

" We know the sex of the twins," Mulder told them proudly. 

" What?" It was Frohike. He blushed when everyone turned to look at him. 

" You got some kind of poll on it, Fro?" Mulder teased. Frohike went redder and Langly blushed. 

" Yeah but Byers didn't know," Langly answered. 

" I never know," Byers muttered. " Anyway, you were saying?" 

" Well, we're going to have a daughter...." Scully began. 

"....And a son!" Mulder finished. " They're non-identical twins so we've got one of each." 

" That's great!" Bryony smiled. " But the bad thing is now you have to chose two names!" 

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them had given any thought to naming their children. They'd been too worried to think of it in the last couple of months and they'd been too excited since finding out they were expecting twins. They looked at each other blankly and turned back to everyone. 

" We'll have to get back to you on that one!" Mulder told them. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mulder and Scully had been sitting in the nursery for two hours. Their friends had left three hours ago and they had decided to put up their new crib. Now Mulder and Scully were sitting on the floor in the he nursery, trying to decide on names for their babies. They had only agreed on one thing - that their son would not be called Fox. Scully had reluctantly agreed not to call their son Fox Jnr. although she still wanted to pass Mulder's name onto his son. 

" Well, we can't call our daughter Katherine because my God-Daughter's named after me," she reasoned when he suggested it. 

" Okay, how about Melissa? After your sister?" Mulder suggested. 

" You wouldn't mind?" She asked, wondering why he'd suggested Melissa and not Samantha. 

" Not at all, I think it would be nice to name our daughter after Missy," he answered with a smile. " I was thinking of calling her Melissa if we were having a girl." 

" Then how about Samuel for our son?" Scully asked, watching him carefully for his reaction. 

" Samuel. After Samantha," he looked down at her and touched the bump. " I'd like that." 

" Good. Now middle names," she tilted her head to one side. " Can we give our son your name as a middle name since you won't have it as a first? Samuel Fox Mulder has a really nice ring to it." 

" Samuel Fox Mulder. I like it," he grinned and nodded his head. " How about Melissa Margaret for our daughter?" 

" Why not Melissa Teena?" She arched an eyebrow. " It doesn't seem fair naming her after my Mom and not yours." 

" Dana, we're closer to your Mom than we are to mine. I'm closer to your Mom. Besides," Mulder gave her his little boy look. " Our son's named after my side of the family, our daughter should be named after yours." 

" Okay." They were silent for a while, both going over the names and getting used to them. Scully broke the silence by laughing. 

" What's so funny?" Mulder asked. 

" Just thinking about the elephants. Maybe they were a sign," she smiled a tired smile and failed to stifle a yawn. 

" Maybe and I'm taking that yawn as a sign you're ready to go to bed," he stood and pulled her to her feet. " Let's go, Mom." 

" Right behind you, Dad," she shot back. They shared a grin and left the nursery, heading off to their room for a pleasant dreams about their future and baby elephants. 

------------------------ End of Part Three. 

Part Four - Almost nine months into pregnancy 

The sound of the pen gliding smoothly over the paper was the only sound that could be heard in the apartment other than Scully restlessly shifting positions. 

She was starting to get sick of being pregnant. Her stomach was huge and she found it increasingly difficult to get around without help. She also found that she couldn't sleep at night and neither could Mulder because their twins seemed to wait until bedtime to start moving and kicking. Mulder was understanding but the less sleep Scully got, the more irritable she got so Mulder had learnt to walk on eggshells when he was around her. She had stopped working a couple of weeks ago after making a deal with Mulder that she'd stay at home if he stuck to desk work. After two weeks of being in the office without her, Mulder had decided to work from home so he would be there the moment anything happened. 

Scully sighed and shifted her position again, catching Mulder's attention. He put his pen down and knelt beside the couch, pushing her hair out of her face. 

" You want anything?" He asked softly as she looked at him with blue eyes made dull from lack of sleep. " Some juice or a pillow or anything?" 

" I'm fine," she mumbled sleepily in response. " I'm sorry, for being such a pain." 

" Your pregnant, Dana. You have an excuse," he teased lightly, kissing her forehead. " So how are you feeling?" 

" Tired," she grumbled, trying to sit up and failing without his help. Her hand went to her stomach. " Ouch, they're taking after you already." 

Mulder chuckled and sat next to her, resting his hand on her stomach and feeling their twins kick. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. 

" It'll be over soon," he told her soothingly. " And then you can get some rest." 

" In between the feeds and changing diapers?" Scully shook her head and smiled. " I'm looking forward to being able to hold them in my arms." 

" I am, too," he agreed kissing the crown of her head. " I love you so much." 

" I love you too," she smiled again and moved closer, as close as her protruding stomach would let her. 

" I wish they'd hurry up and get here," he sighed. " I can't wait to see what they look like!" 

" Probably like their Daddy," she murmured sleepily. 

" I want them to look like you," he whispered, sensing she was about to fall asleep. " I want our daughter to have your hair and I want our son to have your eyes." 

" Tough!" She exclaimed, even more drowsily. " They're gonna have your eyes, nice, warm brown eyes." 

" Okay," he moved away carefully and eased her into a lying position as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Mulder stood watching her for a while before going through to the kitchen to make himself a glass of iced tea. He had only been in the kitchen for a couple of minutes when he heard it. 

" Mulder!" Scully called for him, her voice a combination of conflicting emotions: fear, excitement, panic, joy. " Mulder!" 

Mulder raced through to the living room and found her struggling to get to her feet, her eyes wide and alert. She stopped trying when he came into the room and looked up at him. 

" Your wish came true, they're on their way!" She beamed up at him until a contraction hit and she bent over, wrapping her arms around her. 

" Are you sure they're not false contractions?!" Mulder felt panic and excitement well up inside him at the prospect of Scully giving birth to their twins. 

" Unless my false water just broke, yes, I'm sure," she snapped at him as she took deep breaths. " Get the bag, it's in the closet in the hall." 

Mulder did as she said and when he came back, she had managed to ease herself off the couch and was standing on weak legs. He went over to her and wrapped a supportive arms round her waist. 

" Let's go," she panted. " These contractions are coming quick!" 

" We can call the hospital and your Mom in the car," he helped her out to the car and hurriedly locked the front door before hopping into the drivers seat and heading towards the hospital. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maggie and Skinner had been planning their wedding when they got the phone call. Maggie picked up the receiver and almost dropped it again. 

" Hello?" She answered on the fourth ring. 

" Dana?" Maggie's mouth dropped open. " We're.. We're on our way." 

There was a long pause as Maggie waited for her daughter to respond. 

" Dana? Are you still there?" Maggie's voice got higher as she panicked. 

Scully hung up leaving her mother startled. She took a deep breath and looked at her husband. 

" Mulder, calm down. I want to get to the hospital in one piece," Scully scolded. 

Mulder remained silent, concentrating on the road ahead. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

DC Hospital 

By the time they reached the hospital, Scully had insulted Mulder's driving more times in ten minutes than she had in over six years. Mulder wasn't too insulted, she also insulted every other driver they passed. 

They were taken to a delivery room as soon as they arrived and Dr. Kelly came to check up on Scully. 

" Well," Dr. Kelly smiled as she looked over the machinery and print outs. " Everything seems to be fine, I'll check back in a few minutes and by then you should be fully dilated and ready to welcome your children into the world." 

Dr. Kelly and the Mid-wife left and Mulder eased his hand out of Scully's grip but held her hand in his. 

" Sorry," she apologized breathlessly as she noticed his hand was almost white. " I'm just in a little bit of pain and you keep saying you want to experience everything with me." 

" S'okay," he grinned and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it. 

" Oh, Mulder, I'm so scared!" A single tear fell down Scully's cheek. " I've never done this before, what if I do something wrong and put the babies in danger?" 

" You won't, you be fine and the babies will be fine," he assured her. " You're going to give birth to our twins and we're gonna take them home and be the best parents we can be to them." 

" What if I suck as a Mother?" She whined and looked at him tearfully and Mulder had to bite back a small laugh. 

" We've bee through this, you are going to be a brilliant Mom and I'm going to be the best Father I can be and we're going to go through this together and learn how to do this together," he murmured lovingly. " Now calm down, you're not making this any easier on yourself by worrying." 

" I'd take your husband's advice if I was you," Dr. Kelly startled them. " The hardest and most rewarding part is still to come. Fox, you better go and get suited up." 

Mulder nodded and kissed Scully quickly before leaving to get ready for the birth of his children. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

" Okay, one more push!" Dr. Kelly ordered. Scully gritted her teeth together and pushed hard with what little strength she had left, panting and sweating with the exertion. She collapsed back onto the hospital bed and loosened her grip on Mulder's hand as she did so. Her heart lifted at the sound of their second baby crying and she took a deep breath and sighed with relief. 

She turned and wearily looked up into Mulder's eyes to find he was also on the verge of tears. The Mid-wife and the nurse brought over their twins and handed Melissa to her mother and Samuel to his father. Mulder sat next to Scully in the chair and looked from his son to his wife and daughter. 

" You did it," he whispered to Scully. " You did it perfectly." 

" They're so beautiful," Scully cried proudly. " Our Angels." 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Scully drifted off to sleep and Mulder held his son and daughter closely for a while until the nurse took them from him and laid them gently in their cribs. Mulder eventually fell asleep, the day's excitement catching up with him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mulder Residence 

The twins were perfectly healthy. They were two days old when they and their mother were released from the hospital. 

Mulder and Scully couldn't stop smiling as they brought their children home for the first time. Scully was still tired and a little sore from giving birth but she was happy and pleased to be home. 

They walked into their living room to find the usual people gathered there, waiting for them. Scully and Mulder smiled at each other and down at their children before meeting everyone else's gaze. 

" Guys, this is Samuel Fox Mulder. Sam, these are the people who are gonna bug you like they bug your Mom and me," Mulder teased. 

" And this is Melissa Margaret Mulder," Scully watched her Mom raise her eyebrows in surprise and was thankful they'd decided to keep the names a secret until they were born. " Missy, these are the people I warned you about." 

" Thanks for the introduction!" Bryony rolled her eyes and hugged Katherine. " They're beautiful, guys." 

" We know," Mulder smiled at his wife and looked down at his daughter and son. They were their Angels. 

Individual introductions were made and everybody was taken with them. Maggie took her daughter aside and thanked her for naming Melissa after her. Scully's heart swelled as her mother held Melissa and started telling her grand-daughter all about the woman she was named after. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Three months later. 

Missy and Sam were doted on by their parents. They'd grown slightly and Mulder and Scully were still extremely proud of their Angels. 

Scully woke to find herself alone and crept to the nursery. She stood in the doorway as she heard Mulder talking to the twins quietly. 

" Your Mother and I love you both very much," he whispered. " We'll always love you. And I promise I'll look after you and your Mom and someday, I'll tell you all about your Aunt Samantha and your Mom and me." 

Scully smiled and watched as he tenderly kissed their foreheads and placed them gently into their cribs. She moved behind him and touched his arm. 

" It's still hard to believe, isn't it?" She murmured quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

" A little," he sighed contentedly. " Sam has your eyes, they haven't changed." 

" But Missy has yours," she pointed out with a smile. " And she has my hair, like you wanted." 

" And he has mine, like you wanted," he kissed her lovingly. " Thank you, for giving me our Angels." 

" It couldn't have happened without you," she responded lightly. 

" I guess not." He glanced back at the twins before steering her away. " We better get some sleep, they'll be up soon." 

Mulder and Scully left the nursery as their Angel's slept peacefully, both feeling more satisfied with life now their dreams had come true. 

-------------------------- THE END. 


End file.
